Look At Me Now
by Spirit Hawk
Summary: Sequel to Faith of the Heart. Yugi commits suicide after a month of being abandoned by his friends. Mokuba begins to wonder if Yugi's death was sucide and what Kaiba has to do with it.
1. Chapter 1: Death

Spirithawk: This might turn out to be a sequel to 'Faith of the Heart', at least that's what I'm trying to aim at. If it doesn't work out, oh well the story will be one paragraph shorter the it is now. Please R/R or C/C if you wish.  
  
It was a cloudy day in the city of Domino. To make it worse there was a Thunderstorm going on. Inside a certain game shop two voices rang out in it. "Not today Yugi." said the Dark to his Light. "What's so important that you won't duel with me Yami?" Yugi asked his dark. "Nothing, besides the fact Joey, Tea, Tristan and I made plans for today." Yami said quietly to Yugi. "What!? Why wasn't I included? Do you guys not want to be my friends anymore." Yugi cried out at his friend's statement. "No, I guess we just forgot to include you." Yami spoke with a regretful tone in his voice. Unknown to Yugi, Yami, Joey, Tea, and Tristan were planning a surprise party for Yugi's 17th birthday next week.  
  
"Yugi, would you quit complaining about it. I'll be back in an hour, not a moment longer" Yami scolded Yugi as he left to meet them. Yugi wondered into his room and looked in the mirror. "Why can't I be more like Yami. He's like the cool version of me. I hate my life." Yugi muttered to his reflection. Suddenly Yugi got an idea. "Yeah, that'll make them sorry for forgetting about me." Yugi said to himself as he picked up the phone(A/N: Not going to tell you who he was calling and what he was calling about :p). Ten minutes later Yugi left the game shop. The rain pouring down on Yugi seemed appropriate to him and how he was feeling.  
  
There is was, the bridge Yugi had walked over so many times with his friends. Yugi climbed on to the railing and waited. Joey and Yami were walking across the same bridge when the noticed that the cars weren't moving and cries of 'don't do it' were coming from in front of them. They suddenly saw Yugi standing on the rail looking out over the bridge. Yugi saw them and waved to them. Yami was too late as Yugi jumped from the bridge into the water.  
  
"YUGI!!!!!!!!! Noooooooo!!!!" Joey and Yami called out to their friend. Several minutes later the police arrived and questioned them about what happened. "I don't know." was all they could say to the officers. The police searched the river, but never found Yugi. Later that night a news report went out. Kaiba happened to be watching it, then his phone rang. "Yugi's dead. Excellent, everything went according to plan. Yes, I'll fill my part of the deal." Kaiba spoke to the person on the other end. Sadly one Mokuba Kaiba was eavesdropping on Seto.  
  
(Oh big brother, how could you kill Yugi?) Mokuba grimaced at what Seto might do to him. Mokuba quietly mourned for Yugi for the next week or so. Joey tried to talk Yami out of it, but Yami didn't want to cancel the plans, but was unsure what to do. Joey convinced to him to at least try to make a remembrance gathering instead of a farewell party for Yugi. "Isn't it almost the exact same thing." Yami quietly pointed out the suggestion to Joey. "I know farewell party may not exactly fit the situation, but what else would you call it?" Joey inquired.  
  
It went ahead as Joey planned. Everyone who know and cared about Yugi showed up. Mokuba was there, Seto Kaiba also stayed but was nowhere near his brother. "Yo, Kaiba. What's up with your brother?" Joey asked as he pointed to Mokuba sitting in a corner by himself. "Don't know, he's been like that since I told him about Yugi." Kaiba replied. The was no hint of sadness on his face and that disturbed Joey's thoughts.  
  
"Hey, how are you holding up?" Joey asked as he sat down beside Mokuba. "Ok, I guess." Mokuba mumbled. "I don't think so. I know you thought of Yugi to be more then just a friend." Joey said as he tried to get Mokuba to talk about it. "You're right, there were time I wished that he was also my brother too. I wish we knew exactly what happened to Yugi." mokuba started to cry. "We don't know anymore then the cops do." Joey said without thinking. Mokuba's head snapped up and looked at Joey. "The cops? Joey, please don't think I'm crazy, but I think Seto had something to do with it." Mokuba whispered. "What do you mean?" Joey whispered as he lead Mokuba out of the room and into Yugi's room so they could talk more.  
  
Mokuba explained the events of that night and what he heard. "I can't believe your brother would do that. Maybe before over a year ago I might've, but not now." Joey said to the young Kaiba. "I know, but we shouldn't rule it out." Mokuba told Joey. "After what happened back then. Your brother had the chance to let Yugi die, but instead saved him." Joey flashed back to the time when he was the Millennium Puzzle's owner and had to rescue Yugi from what Yugi thought was his dream world.  
  
A year had since passed, Mokuba was still eavesdropping on Seto's calls. Then one night he heard something he shouldn't have heard. "Yes, Nobody suspects a thing about Yugi. As far as they're concerned he committed suicide." Kaiba spoke in his office into the phone. Mokuba heard that and was shocked that his brother was involved in Yugi's death. "That's right Blake, the payment is next week. Good, I'll see you soon then." Seto ended the conversation. He walked over to the window and looked out. Kaiba walked over to his desk and used the P.A. system. "Mokuba, would you come to my office as soon a possible.".  
  
As soon as he finished Mokuba bolted through the door. "A little quick today?" Setoo mused at his brother. "I was coming to talk to you anyways, now what did you want me for." Mokuba said to try cover up the fact he was eavesdropping. "I'm going on a business trip tomorrow, sad to say you're not coming along this time." Seto spoke to his brother. Mokuba knew what the trip was about, but never said a word about it.  
  
Spirithawk: Yugi's dead and Kaiba is hiding something, but how does this Blake person fit into the puzzle? That may be in the next chapter or not. Blake plays a part in this story, but unsure whether to tell his side of the story or not(might make the story longer, but could ruin the story with or without flashbacks.). What do you want the next chapter to be? Domino gang trying to figure out why Kaiba was involved or Blake's story? 


	2. Chapter 2: A visit

Spirit Hawk: saved from the depths of digital darkness, um...what this story called again?  
  
Yami: You killed Yugi and yet you can't remember what you called this story.  
  
Spirit Hawk: don't sass me Pharaoh! I've been working too much, I can barely remember to update this.  
  
Yami: I'm surprised that You can even remember to breath.  
  
Spirit Hawk: Die Pharaoh!  
  
Yugi: I HATE fighting! Hawk, It's called 'Look at me now'  
  
Spirit Hawk: Thank you Yugi, Ok on with the show, blah blah blah Yu-Gi-Oh, me no owns. Please R/R or C/C if you wish.  
  
(I send him five thousand dollars a month, my question is, what the hell does he do with it!?) Seto Kaiba stood outside a run down house that needed repairs badly. Kaiba walked up to the door and he could hear voices from within. "Which one of you shits stole my check!?" came a cry from the house. "What check? I didn't see no stinking check for you this week in the mail." said a female voice. Kaiba smiled at the fight happening inside.  
  
Kaiba knocked on the door and a short boy with black hair answered "I was expecting a check from Kaiba, not Kaiba with a check." as Seto dangled the piece of paper in front of the boy. "Blake, who is it?" asked the girl who Blake was fighting with. She had long blonde hair and was about the same height as Kaiba. "Hello Sam, I see you've been taking care of Blake here." Kaiba said as he entered the threshold. "Give me the check!" Blake demanded. "Not until you tell me what you did with almost 90 thousand dollars!" Kaiba barked at him. "What? I pocketed 50 of it and 40 to get this place and my stuff." Blake growled. "Hey chill! I don't know why I'm doing this, but I know someone who'll rat you out beside me that is." Kaiba smirked as Blake stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"Who else knows about me?" Blake said coldly. "No one knows where you are, but Mokuba has been eavesdropping on my phone conversations since Yugi died." Kaiba replied just as coldly. "Damn brat, he's too nosy for his own good." Blake growled only to be met with a punch to the jaw. "Nobody calls Mokuba a brat!" Seto said as he grabbed Blake by the shirt. "Fine." was all Blake said. Hours passed and it was late before Kaiba left Blake and his friends. "Seto wait! I was wondering...um how has Joey been lately?" Blake asked him. "He's ok, except he might be buying into Mokuba's conspiracy theory about Yugi's death. You know he was very depressed for months after." Kaiba said. "Well, try not to let him get killed ok." Blake said sadly. "Ok, I'll make sure." Kaiba said. Kaiba was shocked by Blake's question.  
  
Joey decided to see if Yami had comeback from a trip he was taking. Joey knew Yugi's death was hard on Yami and that he needed his space and time to heal. Joey wasn't looking forward to the day, Kaiba was going to be back in school and probably armed with more dog jokes about Joey. Yami had been gone for several months, but Joey thought that even if Yami wasn't back that Mr. Mutou would enjoy his company for a few minutes before school.  
  
Joey entered the game shop and saw the old man humming happily away. "What's with the good mood Grandpa." Joey asked as he leaned on the counter. "Oh Joey! Yami came back last night." Joey stared at the old man as if he was nuts. "Where is he now?" Joey asked. "Up stairs sleeping" When the old man turned around, Joey was gone.  
  
"Come on Yami, get up and ready for school already." Joey shouted at Yami from the living area above the game shop. "I don't feel like going today." Yami responded. "You never feel like going Yami. Now get out here before I make you get go to school." Joey threatened. "What are you going to do? Send me to the Shadow Realm?" Yami scoffed at Joey's threat. "No, but I'm sure Bakura and Malik would like the punishment game I'll give with you if you don't get out here." Joey continued his threat, and there was no sign he was bluffing. "What do you mean?" Yami called from the bedroom.  
  
"The Pharaoh and another guy in bed together...naked." Joey shuddered at that statement(A/N: Read the last chapter of Faith of the Heart). "WHAT!!! I thought I destroyed it!" Yami came running out of the room fully dressed and saw Joey grinning. "I thought you were bluffing." Yami muttered as he headed back to the room. "Ahem, I wasn't bluffing Yami." Joey said as Yami turned around and saw the photo in Joey's 'paws'. "Why you miserable mutt!" Yami yelled as Joey kicked it into high gear and left the game shop as fast as his legs would take them.  
  
Yami: Why the hell did you bring that up again?  
  
Spirit Hawk: I told you not to sass me, and that was your punishment game.  
  
Yugi: He's got you there Yami.  
  
Yami: Yugi?! Go jump off that bridge again, you're not dead yet.  
  
Spirit Hawk: Yami be nice to Yugi and Yugi, go back till I need you again.  
  
Yami/Yugi: fine!  
  
Spirit Hawk: *sigh* I guess I'm going to have to get Dark Fox here next time to restrain Yami. ;), poor Pharaoh. If you thought what Joey did was cruel to Yami, just wait till the next chapter....and I think They're going to meet Blake and the story will get going. 


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets and Discovery

Spirithawk: No Reviews... guess nobody likes this story. Oh well No more chapter updates after this unless I get.....3 new reviews!  
  
"Nice shiners Joey." commented Ryou Bakura. "Who did you pick a fight with today." one Marik Ishtar approached the group. "So, Joey who did it?" Tristan asked impatiently. Tea just stood there looking at Joey. "I know who, it was Yami wasn't it?" Tea asked Joey. "Shut up! I don't want everyone to know." Joey glared at Tea. "Yami must be getting faster or Joey's getting slower." Marik commented before joining the groups laughing.  
  
The laughter stopped as the group saw Joey take off down the hall. They turned around and saw Yami approaching them. "Run you stupid mutt." Yami muttered as he took Joey's place. "What is it this time?" Ryou spoke up. "Same thing as the last dozen times." Yami growled. "Is this a bakers dozen?" Marik asked stupidly, yet trying to get relax the tension in the group. "Where's Bakura and Malik?" Yami grumbled. "Dunno, have heard from them since they tried their kast attempt on getting the Millennium Puzzle from Yugi and that was what? A couple months after Yugi came out of his coma." Ryou said.  
  
"Have you ever thought of putting a leash on those two next time you see them?" Tristan asked. "We have....but it would be kinda weird to drag them around on a leash, especially Malik." Marik laughed at the thought. On that they departed for class. "Maybe we should get shock collars for Yami, Bakura, and Malik." Joey said later that day at lunch. "Why me?" Yami growled still mad at Joey. "Then maybe you wouldn't pound the shit out of me." Joey grumbled. "Destroy 'it' and I won't." Yami grinned. "Never, Yami No Yugi!" Joey shouted at him. "Oh really?" Yami inquired. "Um...maybe once you get over Yugi's death I will." Joey hid behind Tristan. The group wondered what 'it' was and why Yami didn't want Joey to be in possession of 'it'.  
  
That pattern continued for the next 2 years, only difference was location. "Are you sure? Alright Blake, I'll find you a place." Seto Kaiba finished off his call. (Why does he have to come back here now!) Kaiba thought to himself. It was almost 3 years since Yugi died and Kaiba did not want Blake in town. Unknown to Seto was that Mokuba had heard the whole conversation. "Finally, the mysterious Blake is coming back. I better call Joey." Mokuba muttered to himself.  
  
"You don't say, well I guess I'm going to have to meet him face to face then." Joey said over the phone. "Don't tell anyone else, yet." Mokuba told Joey the address of where Blake would be staying. "Alright I'll check it out tonight." Joey hung up the phone. "What are you going to check out tonight?" Yami asked. "A movie, why?" Joey tried to cover up the real topic. "Joey, I know you're lying and if you are getting more copies of that picture, only Ra can help you from my wrath." Yami grinned at the statement. "No, nothing like that." Joey backed away from Yami. Yami knew Joey was telling the truth about that.  
  
"Fine, I'm actually going to see a movie tonight with Ryou and Marik." Yami said. (What!? They told me that they each had dates tonight?) Joey mind yelled. "Hehehe, are you sure Yami no Yugi? Because they told me other wise." Joey started to laugh. "Why? What did they tell you?" Yami now getting mad. "They told me that they each had a date tonight. So that means either you're their date or that you are suppose to bring one." Joey fell to the floor laughing. "Oh shit." Yami screamed as he ran out of the apartment they shared with Tristan.  
  
The hours passed and it was time for Joey to leave, Yami had left an hour earlier to find a last minute date. "Piece of cake." Joey thought as he entered the mansion. "Man the dude must be rich." Joey whispered as he looked around. He saw a light coming from a room down the darkened hall. Joey's mission was to find out who Blake was and not get caught. "I'm telling you, Mokuba knows you're here." Kaiba said from the room. "So... I guess I'm going to have to beat him to it." said a deep voice. "I'm going to get some food." Kaiba said as he left the room. Joey slowly crept out of his hiding spot down the hall and decided to look in the room to see who he heard talking to Kaiba.  
  
Joey looked around the corner to only be met with a heavy object over his head. "Yami...No...Yugi..." was the last thing Joey said before he crumpled to the floor.  
  
Spirithawk: Blake is back in town and Joey's in trouble! What was Yami doing with Kaiba? Why is Joey even calling Yami, Yami no Yugi? Stay tuned and review for the answer in the next chapter 


	4. Chapter 4: Yami

Spirit Hawk: kikoken- I hope that this chapter reveals a little bit more....plus try reading between the lines if have not done so already. Read and Review when done reading and tell me if I made it worse or better.  
  
"He's coming to." Kaiba stated as Joey stirred on the floor. "Well tie him up." said the all to familiar voice. "Why? He hasn't done anything yet and we may be able to use this to your advantage." Kaiba protested. "I don't know. Why are you standing up for the mutt anyways." the voice asked. "He's your friend! You almost sacrificed your life for him, why betray him?" Kaiba's voice raised in anger. "If he tells the others, I'm screwed get it! S C R E W E D! The voice shouted back. "Why Yami? Why did you kill Yugi?" Joey stared at the man with tri-colored hair. Joey stared at him waitng for an answer. "He was useless, plus he was ignored which made it easier to believe suicide then murder." Yami grinned evilly.  
  
Joey shuddered at the tone, but noticed that Yami was holding something, but not just any something...he was holding the Millennium Rod! "What the..." Joey said as he was knocked unconscious again. "That was uncalled for." Kaiba stated. "So? He saw me, what was I supposed to do?" Yami muttered.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Hey Yug, What are you going to do with the Millennium Rod now?" Joey asked as Yugi carried it. "I'm going to hide so good that even Shadi could not probably find it." Yugi joked at the thought of hiding an Item from Shadi. Everyone else thought he was serious since not even Yami knew where Yugi kept the items he already had, of course except for the Millennium Puzzle. "One of these days I'm going to find them." Yami told Yugi through their mental link. Yugi laughed in response to his dark's statement. "What's so funny Yugi?" Tea asked. "Yami wants to find the Items that I've hidden." Yugi chuckled and Joey paled at the thought of Yami using the Millennium Rod on his head.  
  
"Joey, are you alright?" Yugi asked his friend. "Yeah, I'm fine...just a little tired." Joey attempted to recover. That was Yugi for Joey, always watching out for each other. "Now that you mention it, I'm getting tired too. I think I'll head home now." Tristan yawned and everyone else agreed. Yugi started walking away, not even bothering to ask if Joey wanted to go the gameshop with him since he and Joey didn't declare what he was doing next. Joey though it was weird that Yugi, who always invited Joey to hang out with him when everyone else left, had forgotten about it.  
  
"I want your Millennium Items." Bakura declared in a dark alley. "You'll have to duel me for them, if you win you get mine, if you lose I get yours even the Millennium Eye that Pegasus once held." Yami/Yugi declared.(BTW, this is from Joey's POV and before they know how tall Yami is supposedly {don't kill me} and can't tell who is who [quite yet].) Joey reeled back at what he had just seen and heard. (It must be Yami no Yugi speaking) Joey thought as he watched the duel be carried out. After about 30mins a victor emerged and it was Yami. "Only two Millenium Items left." Yami said to the darkness. Joey ran home and decided to confront Yugi about it the next day. Joey entered the park where the group had been spending most of their time lately.  
"What did you do last night Yugi?" Tea asked the small boy. "I don't remember anything after we left each other except waking up in my bed." Yugi said as he turned his hands into fists then relaxed. Nobody noticed that motion by Yugi, except Joey. Yugi looked over at Joey and saw the frightened look on his face. "Do you need to talk to me privately?" Yugi inquired with a sneer, which wasn't picked up by the others either. "No no, I don't need to." Joey said as he turned and ran off. A smirk appeared on Yugi's face as he took pursuit of the blonde boy. "Why are you so afraid?" Yugi inquired with the smirk on his face. "I know you're not Yugi! You're Yami no Yami." Joey said loudly to the boy. "So you know, I'll make a deal with you. You don't say a word and you won't need a visit to the ER. Say anything and...well you know what will happen." Yami's smirked turned into a evil grin.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Joey woke up in a dark room where the only source of light was from the fire in the fireplace. Joey felt he wasn't alone and couldn't who was there. "So we are awake." Yami stated from the darkness. "Yami no Yugi, why are you doing this to us, to your friends!" Joey yelled at the darkeness. "Friends? I never had any friends here. Everyone I knew and love are gone from me." Yami growled. "I thought you were my friend! You killed Yugi and what for? Because you didn't consider us your friends." light from the flames showed tears rolling down Joey's face. "I guess I was wrong. I'm sorry Joey." Yami stepped into the light and had a look of sadness on his face.  
  
Spirit Hawk: Yami is the mastermind behind everything or is he? Why did he kill Yugi beside having 'no friends'? What does he have planned? Keep R/R to find out(boo me for wanting input) 


	5. Chapter 5: Yugi

Spirit Hawk: cool- I think this will answer your question. daisycutters- True, but then what would be the point of putting a story here if no one read it and you didn't know and that's usually why I ask for reviews....also to make sure that I'm not turning a good story into crap. YaminoYugi- You hate cliffies? Uh...then maybe you shouldn't read this chapter .  
  
"What? Sorry for what?" Joey asked him. "Sorry for betraying our friendship." Yami continued his apology. Joey was now getting angry and confused, which is a bad combination. " Your apology is three years too late Atem!" Joey yelled as he, then realizing that he had, said the Pharaoh's true name. "Don't ever call me that!" Yami shouted as he kicked Joey helplessly around in the chair. Joey groaned in pain. "Oh shit! I should really control my temper." Yami said as he ran over to Joey and untied him. Joey as soon as he was untied rolled over and grabbed Yami and pulled him to the floor.  
  
"Help me Seto!" Yami cried out as he got free of Joey's grip. Joey, as a last chance to avenge Yugi, grabbed Yami's shirt but the older man proved to be stronger as the shirt was ripped off of him and left Joey holding the piece of clothing. "You're a bully, I knew you weren't my friend." Yami turned around and faced Joey. Joey stood there in shock as he stared as the shirtless man. "What? What are you looking at?" Yami asked as he slowly turned his head downwards to see what Joey was looking at. "Oh shit." they both said as Joey continued looking as the small scar right near Yami's heart.  
  
"You rotten bastard! I thought we were friends!" Joey yelled as the tables turned. "Joey calm down!" Yugi shouted at Joey.(A/N: Now this leaves me wondering how many readers suspected Yugi was still alive). Seto walked into the room and saw Joey running towards Yugi with a knife, and punches Joey in the gut to halted him form killing Yugi. "Sit boy!" Seto ordered Joey as he fell to the floor.  
  
"What happened to you?" Joey asked later on after he cooled off. "I was ripped from my world and told I couldn't go back. So I pretended to be who you thought I was." Yugi sighed with relief that Joey gave up and trying to kill him. "But why fake your death months later?" Joey asked as he tried to free himself from his bonds. "I actually enjoyed living this life until the day you and Yami were suddenly too busy to hang out with me. "We were planning a surprise party for you!." Joey spatted out in anger.  
  
"I guess I forgot about that kinda stuff." Yugi hung his head. "What do you mean forgot?" Joey asked tied to the chair again for Yugi's safety. "If you had 3 different memories squirming around in your head wouldn't you be confused too." Yugi turned around to pick up his now infamous blade from the table.(A/N: by 3 memories I mean Yugi's, Yami's, and this Yugi {the one from the setting in FTH}).  
  
Spirit Hawk: Yugi's back! Bleh, not much to say about next chapter since I'm not sure what it'll be about. I thought I'd be ending it with a conflict between Atem and Yugi (hehe, I like using Yami's name.), but the way this chapter {can I even call it that?} turned out, I'm not even sure what the said conflict would be since Joey seems to have resolved it...or has he? So, it might take a while for the next chapter to get up. 


	6. end

Spirit Hawk: I got nothing to show...I guess reviews help me be motived and continue writing stories. Do over stories suffer? Not really, but before everyone starts going on about not needing reviews to write, that's true but what would be the point of putting it on FF.net instead of just writing it and leaving it on the computer or paper? I guess this story is done now. 


	7. Shadows

Spirit Hawk: ShadedRogue- I don't know if you read it, but there is another story before this to help understand this one, but Yugi's not dead and nobody killed no one. What's Kaiba got to do with this, I refer you to the first point and the first and second chapters of this story. treekicker- here you go, I'm giving this story one more chapter. R/R plz.  
  
It took Yugi over a year to save money to recreate his old blade. Joey paled when he saw the knife in Yugi's hand. "You're not going to use that on your best bud, right Yug." Joey stammered. Yugi stopped in his steps for when Joey called him 'Yug' brought a flood of memories back to him. "I'm not sure." was all he said as he set the blade back down. Joey sighed with relief as Yugi turned away from him(A/n: as in he was relieved that Yugi wasn't going to kill him, not leave him.)  
  
(Joey help me! Please Joey!) Yugi yelled out mentally. Another figure appeared in Yugi's now shadowy soul room. "What the matter Yugi? Don't you like what I've done for you?" the figure said. "Sorta, but you don't belong here anymore." Yugi growled. "It's nice to see I've made a little difference in your pathetic soul." the figure spoke. "You ruining my life!" Yugi continued to fight, but it was useless. "Well Yami ruined my life, so we're even." the shadow being snapped back.  
  
"Yami didn't bring you here! Joey did..to save me, to save us!" Yugi shouted at the shadows. "Joey? But I...I'm so confused." the shadow being replied. "It's ok, I know that you never really had friends you could trust before." Yugi replied calmly. It was true Yugi's life was different from his. While he had friends, you knew he couldn't trust me as far as he could throw them, except for Seth Kane or Seto Kaiba as he was now known as. Yugi's friends were always with Yugi and defended Yugi. His friends turned tail and ran if he got into trouble. Joey was also one of his friend he could trust, but he was unsure now.  
  
"Is it true, did you save me Joey?" Yugi asked as he snapped out of his trance. "Um..ya Yug." Joey quivered as Yugi still held the knife. "Thank you." was all Yugi said as he putt the blade back down on the table. "Joey, you can go. Don't tell anyone what happened here tonight." Yugi ordered. Joey shook his head in agreement. "Joey." Yugi said again as Joey started to leave "Yeah Yugi?" Joey asked. "Tell the pharaoh that you found Blake and that he wants to challenge the king of games to the ultimate duel tomorrow at three, Kaiba's mansion." Yugi said without a thought. "Sure Yug, We'll be there and I'll be there beside you." Joey chirped back.  
  
Spirit Hawk: Here the second last chapter(that is if there is a next chapter). I'll be ending it with a conflict between Atem and Yugi, but I sorta have a prob with duels...so if anybody could help me out plz give me an e-mail. 


End file.
